


And I'm Into Dudes

by neonsunrise (pointedragon)



Series: Feathers and Leathers (Destiel Oneshots) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypseverse (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Closeted Dean Winchester, Dean's feels, Episode: s13e18 Bring 'em Back Alive, M/M, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, feels in general, sneak peek into Dean's mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointedragon/pseuds/neonsunrise
Summary: There are things about Dean that only Charlie Bradbury knows.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Feathers and Leathers (Destiel Oneshots) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695490
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	And I'm Into Dudes

Snow crunches underfoot as Dean leads a certain redhead and Arthur Ketch back through the woods towards the rift.

“And you were friends with her? Me? Her?” Alternate-Universe-Charlie questions, obviously internally debating the issue of whether an exact genetic clone of herself in another world still counts as herself if they have different upbringings.

“Yes, very,” Dean agrees, tone strong. Charlie is – was – family. Is? Maybe.

“How very?” AU-Charlie gives Dean _the look._

Dean almost wants to laugh. No, not _that_ very. “Well, she was into chicks, so,” Dean says quickly.

That tiny little naughty smirk that’s distinctly _Charlie_ pulls at AU-Charlie’s lips. “Oh. I like her,” she grins.

Both Charlie and Ketch look satisfied with Dean’s answer, but for some reason Dean keeps on blabbing. “And I’m into dudes.”

Ketch does a double take.

“Oohlala,” Charlie trumpets, wiggling her eyebrows. “I like you better already.”

Dean can’t help the small smile that tugs at the corner of his mouth. He shoots a sideways glance back at Ketch, and for once the Brit looks completely speechless, brows furrowed and eyes sparking with curiosity. It’s extremely satisfying.

Dean takes pity on him. “Not _just_ dudes. But currently, and for a while, it’s been _one_ dude.” And he thinks – maybe – he knows why he’s saying all this. It’s because he’s walking next to Charlie, the one person in his life that took one look at him once the Leviathan craziness died down and instantly knew he was a closeted bisexual. She never once forced him to come out to her, but she made damn sure he knew it was okay. She’s the reason Dean’s not afraid anymore to admit, at least to himself, that he may be a little too attached to Cas for just a friend. And the worst damn part is, Dean never got the chance to say those words out loud to her, words like _turns out you might be right, I’m into guys too_ and _you nailed it Charlie, I think I might like Cas_ and honestly, the ones he regrets not saying the most: _thank you._ But now there’s a Charlie in his vicinity and she’s alive and supportive and it makes Dean ache somewhere deep down in what he suspects might be his heart.

“Aww,” Charlie beams at him. Dean’s amazed: after all the hardship this Charlie has gone through, she’s still got the same light buried deep in her eyes. It says a lot about the strength of a person when they’ve just spent the last day getting shepherded, tortured, and nearly beheaded by bloodthirsty angels, then walking for hours through a snowy forest in too-thin clothing with a couple of strangers from another world, and still have the energy to share genuine happiness.

“Don’t tell me,” Ketch begins, in a carefully neutral tone, “that it’s the angel?”

“It _is_ the angel, you got a problem with that?” Dean challenges. Ketch just shakes his head, mouth drawn in a pensive line and something bordering on soft in his eyes. At Charlie’s wince – oh right, angels here are all evil bastards – Dean quickly explains about Cas. “My Charlie was so excited to meet him,” he finishes proudly. “He got all blushy.”

“That’s adorable,” Charlie assures him, which is exactly what Dean wanted to hear. He stands a little straighter.

Seeing Charlie was therapeutic, Dean thinks just minutes later as he jumps through the rift back into his own world. It may not have been his Charlie, and he may not have said the exact words he’d wanted to. He may still be too chickenshit to tell Cas what’s going on in his head, and Chuck forbid he tell _Sam._ But he’s taken a step. That’s progress.

And progress is what keeps Dean Winchester going.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks much for reading! Lemme know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> (and thank you Nirmal yet again for the beta, *high five*)


End file.
